


Pardon the dust while this all settles in

by Killbog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Frankenstein - Freeform, Hurt, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbog/pseuds/Killbog
Summary: Mercy never knew what she had created as the sunset behind her. Ten years later Reaper wants her, to take her life as she took his. He has few memories of his life before he was sewn together smoke and bones by the one woman he ever loved. Reaper/Mercy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack/gifts).



> Non-canon when it suits my needs. Please Enjoy and review! Will Change to M in later chapters.  
> Add me on PSN: Killbogz

       

      The cloaked man closed the distance between himself and the talon underling quickly. A clawed hand closing tightly on the throat of his subordinate. 

      “I won’t ask you again why she isn’t here.” He growled, lifting the smaller man off the floor. The American’s blue eyes tracked over Reaper’s mask erratically. 

      “She! She escaped!” 

      Reaper smiled, digging his clawed fingers deep into the mans neck. Maybe if his hair had been brown, his eyes a little less blue he would have spared the bastard. The mercenary released, and the body crumpled at his feet. 

      Some things, it seemed, required his personal attention. 

 

      Angela Ziegler sat at her desk in a small wing of the large Egyptian hospital. Her metal desk was strewn with notes and papers. Searching for ways to make nano-healing accessible to even the poorest of nations. What she could do for now, was bring her own expertise to a city that desperately needed it. She found focus difficult, her mind thinking of the break in at her small apartment room she was staying in. She could not pull out of Egypt now, even if her safety was in jeopardy. The needs of the many outweigh the few. Behind her, inside her unbreachable footlocker rested her caduceus staff, kept locked away for emergencies. So many painful memories flooded her mind whenever her eyes laid upon it. Gabriel’s body, torn and twisted and charred. The setting sky was red that evening. Her staff thrown to the side, her eyes burning from all the tears. She couldn't bring him back, her greatest invention failing her. He wouldn't move, not when she screamed his name and shook him and prayed to God he would send down a miracle. Voices, faces, she barely recognized pulled her away. A sheet was thrown over the man she loved. 

      She hadn’t eaten for weeks when Winston finally convinced her to stomach some bread. Her weak head raised when he visited, her brows drawn, her mouth tight. Her body unwilling to waste anymore energy crying. Winston hugged her close and apologized over and over. Living became meaningless, only healing. Anything to prevent anyone from feeling what she experienced losing him. 

  
  


      Reaper hated her. He damned the woman to hell long ago. When he was hired to extract the designs for her healing staff he knew his moment had come. Of course the she would not save the information anywhere, or else Sombra could have easily enough stolen the specs. Talon’s effectiveness would be doubled by the quick healing devices. He relished the orders, not caring how much he would be paid upon completion. 

      The next night he crouched by the open door of the helicopter, the bustling Egyptian capital below him. The black mist etherealized him as he left, tearing apart his body and reconstructing it. He appeared atop the building below silently, the smell of smoke in the air. His body was more alive than it had ever been in this second damned life of his. Anticipation shooting electricity through his anxious bones. Melting through the roof he appeared in her bedroom doorway. Angela Ziegler lay sleeping before him and his mouth pulled up in a cruel smile. Her shorts were hiked up her full pale thighs, the thin sheet cast aside in the heat of the Egyptian night. Her pale hair was loose and her arms held onto a pillow tightly. Her brow was furrowed in the midst of a nightmare. Reaper delighted in her pained expression. He chuckled quietly, she would soon know her true nightmare was in the room with her. He longed to reach out and wrap his hands around her neck. Patience, he reminded himself, she will die soon. Her expression was too pleasurable for him, waking her seemed unbearable. Suddenly, something overcame him. A rush of pain clenched his heart, it seemed to beat for a moment. Impossible. That organ had died long ago, she had killed it. Without warning her expression changed, she twisted towards him her mouth gasping for air, one hand reaching for him. He stood still, silent. Her hand lowered slowly and she exhaled a name he had given up long ago.

 

      Mercy awoke from her dream in a brightly lit room. Was she in heaven? Had the angel of Gabriel Reyes come to take her away as her broken heart gave out. No, she raised her head, the yellow fluorescent lights burning her eyes. She was still in this hell. The Talon insignia gently carved into the keypad beside the door. Almost on cue the electric door slid open smoothly and a familiar face appeared. 

 

      Amelie Lacroix ignored the healer’s disoriented expression. She slowly approached, her heels ominously clacking on the cement floor. “Bonjour Angela. It has been too long.”

      “I could have waited a bit longer.” Mercy mumbled sarcastically. “Why am I here?” she demanded, her mouth tight. 

      “What I am to say with you will not be told to anyone else, even other Talon members. Do I have your word Angela? It would be a shame if something happened to all those Doctors at the hospital in Cairo.” The frenchwoman stood a foot away now, her arms crossed. 

      Angela did not doubt the threats made by the cold woman before her. She nodded her head in a silent promise. 

     “Wonderful.” Widowmaker smiled coldly down at her captive. “Ten years ago when you were only eighteen you completed prototyping a staff of incredible power.”

      Mercy’s mouth went tight, unable to keep Gabriel from her thoughts.

      “That staff is why you are of use to Talon.” Lacroix continued.

      “You wish me to make one for you?” 

      Widowmaker paused for a moment. “Non.” 

      “Then what is it I could possibly do for-” Angela was cut off quickly by a harsh slap to the face. Her hand raised instinctively to cup her smarting cheek.

      “Watch the way you speak to me.” Widowmaker hissed. 

      Angela nodded passively. 

      “We do not wish for your staff to work as it does now. You will make us your prototype.”

      Angela’s brow furrowed. What use could it be to them? The perfected Caduceus staff could bring fallen comrades back from the dead where her prototype had failed. 

      “I don’t understand.” Angela implored. “It’s useless it never worked.”

      The Frenchwoman gave her a curious expression for just a moment, leaving Mercy totally confused. 

      “That is not your concern, re-create the prototype exactly and you will be released. Cairo will be left alone.”

      Angela agreed quietly, her heart in her stomach. 

      “You begin in one hour.” With that the Frenchwoman left Mercy alone in her prison.


	2. Chapter 2

      Angela came to the conclusion that Talon knew something she did not about her own technology. And that was something that did not sit well with the doctor. She paced the small cell. How she had been abducted, she did not know. Her head was not dizzy from chemicals. It was almost as if she had materialized inside of the Talon headquarters. She should have known not to return to her room that night. The police had called with news of the break in once she had arrived at hospital that morning. She had not been concerned, there was nothing of value in the dingy single bedroom flat. Had she known it was Talon…

      She was interrupted from her brooding when a Talon agent entered the room. It was a stern faced young woman. She silently motioned to Mercy to follow her. Feeling pity for the young woman she complied. So many Talon agents were driven by the grief of losing family, believing the organization would give them the revenge they so craved. She was led through the winding grey hallways. The agent used a key card to open a large set of sliding doors. A large hangar was before her, filled with computers and lab equipment. At first she thought it empty, until she saw a quick movement in the corner of her eye. Soon enough a figure materialized in front of her, hands on hips. 

      “El Nigromante ¡Que maravilloso!” The woman crossed her arms and smiled. The agent silently exited, leaving Mercy in Sombra’s care. “I’ve heard so much about you. You’re prettier in person than on video. Soy Sombra.” She held out a hand and Angela shook instinctively. “Come on, let’s get you settled in.”

 

      Angela settled at a desk near the large glass wall, overlooking a wide ocean, which one, she was unsure. Every moment she sat here her time was wasted. She should be healing. Her prototype could not help anyone as it had been intended to. She began listing the necessary materials her mind easily recalled. She had gone over them hundreds of times in her head, cursing every material that had not functioned as intended. Sombra came to loom over her shoulder, quick eyes tracing over the list. 

      “It’s all Swiss to me.” The Latina joked, earning a half-hearted chuckle from the healer. She picked up the list and held it up. A small transparent pink screen appeared and scanned the document quickly. “Widowmaker will make sure you have all the supplies by tomorrow. Not much you can do until then except keep me company.” She winked one dark brown eye. 

 

      Angela found she enjoyed the other woman’s company. She had a sarcastic personality sure, but she didn't seem vindictive like most Talon operatives. However as night approached she noticed the hacker begin sneaking glances at the door. It seemed as if she was waiting for something. 

      “Forgive me Sombra, but is something the matter?” Mercy gingerly asked. 

      “Ai, even you can tell. De nada it’s just at night  _ he _ likes to stalk around and make everyone uncomfortable.”

      “Who?” Angela asked.

      “Reaper.” Sombra sighed and rubbed her temples slowly. "But don't worry! I can handle him if he bothers you." 

      Naturally Angela had heard of the assassin. 

      “He took you last night you know.” Sombra laid her head back and stared at the high ceiling, her arms crossing in front of her. “Scary how easily he can do that. Como si you never were there to begin with.”

      So she had been spirited away by the infamous assassin. 

      “Widowmaker told you to keep your project quiet yes?” Sombra leveled Mercy with a serious look. “See that it stays that way, or we’ll all have hell to pay.” 

      “Why do you work for Talon?” Mercy asked candidly. There was no sense in decorum when being held prisoner. 

      Sombra merely shrugged her shoulders. “Overwatch wasn’t exactly thrilled with my hacking. It was the bureaucracy.” She sighed.  “The only one you can count on to have good intentions is yourself. Talon pays well and I do my part to see that people that deserve justice meet it. I’m afraid I don’t believe everyone deserves saving. No one did anything to stop my parents from being killed.” Her eyes met Mercy’s and the doctor saw someone in need of healing. Sombra quickly pushed away from the desk, rose, and left the room. 

      An agent arrived to collect her a moment later. As she sat on the small cot in her cell that night she played memories in her head, her eyes closed tightly. When she felt the grief met its precipice only he could keep her grounded. So she struggled to materialize their meeting in her mind. Only 18 years old, she barely knew herself. Her eyes had gone to him like a magnet. He leaned against a wall, his golden eyes glued to her, his dark eyebrows drawn tightly. Her heart had fluttered in her chest like the wings of a dove. No one had told her it could happen so easily. Gabriel Reyes, commander of Blackwatch. Ten years later what hurt the most was him never knowing. 

      A week after arriving he visited her laboratory. The unfinished caduceus staff sitting in parts on her table. 

      “I didn’t get a chance to greet you.” A velvety masculine voice startled her from her bench, which tumbled out behind her as she stood.

      “P-pardon me,” she leaned down to retrieve it as he did, and her small hand brushed his thick forearm. She pulled away as if stung by the sudden jolt that hit her skin. 

      “You’re very young to be here.” He sat the stool upright and rose back to his full height. “But I’m glad we have you.” 

      Mercy found her manners finally and smiled sweetly up at him. “I will do everything I can Commander Reyes.” 

      His mouth turned up at one corner and he nodded before turning to go. As he left he hesitated in the doorway before turning back to her. “Doctor Ziegler, you don’t have to be afraid of me.” He winked and disappeared. 

      Mercy’s legs all but turned to jelly and the blush did not leave her cheeks until dinner, where they were freshly ignited as he sat next to her. They sat in silence during the meal, his leg occasionally brushing her’s accidentally. 

 

      Sleep soon overtook Mercy and she felt, for a moment, at peace. Yet soon her nightmare began again, familiar, agonizing. But this time when the smoking body of Gabriel Reyes lay beneath her she could smell the smoke. It choked her lungs and she woke gasping for air on her hard white cot. In the darkened room she could smell the singed fire coming from him, see the inky smoke mulling on the floor. He did not move as he watched her, his arms at his sides, his taloned claws clenched. When he finally spoke his voice was deep, his words carefully enunciated. 

      “Did you miss me?”


End file.
